


Spiked Heron

by JessKo



Series: Heronverse [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Come Eating, Corsetry, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Gangbang, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kanan’s Hoe Adventures Landed Him in a Sketchy Situation, Lactation, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Other, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Spice runs, escorting jobs, bartending. Kanan takes a lot of undesirable and often illegal jobs to make ends meet. In these jobs, it is important to know just who you are working for. But when a smuggling run takes a wrong turn, Kanan find himself in the house of a wealthy Duke and his entourage, sold out by his contact.To earn back his freedom, he’s going to have to impress the Duke by demonstrations of sexual prowess, and might just make some unlikely allies on the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What has Kanan gotten himself into this time... 
> 
> Heads up that Hera will not be here until the later chapters, so hang tight if you are only here for the Kanera.
> 
> Additional warnings for this chapter: A bit of lashing not gone into detail on, tobacco use, general rudeness/jeering.
> 
> Edit: if it was not already clear Kanan is essentially a glorified sex slave in this. Payment is not on his terms. He gets out, but that is the plot of this fic. Hence the dubcon tag. If that is not suitable please click away now.

This was supposed to be a quick spice run, Kanan thought to himself, eyeing the party below him. A run from one outer rim planet to the next. Drop some crates and run off to the next affair. 

His source had treated him fair enough so far, but Kanan supposed to himself that the Zabrak had grown bored and sold him out to this client. He at least hoped he had a decent price on his head. 

When he landed on Devaron, an entire squad of armored Devaronians had accosted him, the personal army of a planetary Duke, Sir Roton Kizz. Now, the pink skinned and horned man sat on a sort of throne, the sheer mass of the Duke filling the lavish furniture as several other Devaronians sat at his feet, overseeing the event. And at the center of it all was Kanan, or Heron as he’d told them, stripped down to nothing but a jewel encrusted belt from which a sheer length of satin-like material hung in front of his more sensitive bits. So much for the new shaak leather gloves he’d just bought. 

Leaning against the metallic bars of a round cage, Kanan scowled at the Duke and his wealthy entourage, all wearing more credits worth of jewelry than he’d probably ever see again in his life. 

Duke Roton whispered something to a female attendant, a decadent smile on his lips, and she nodded, making her way through a dancing crowd towards Kanan. 

“You know, the Duke paid very good money for the band.” She said, smoothing long black hair back behind pointed green ears. Kanan flicked his gaze over to where the lively music came from, a band comprised of Twi’leks and Rodians, likely stuck here same as him if their attire was anything to go by. 

She reached between the bars of the cage and tugged on Kanan’s ear, pulling him up again the metal. “You’d better start dancing, human. Or perhaps he will develop an appetite for kidneys.” 

After a quick flash of a blade, Kanan realized this was no idle threat and closed his eyes. Back at the… no. He stopped the thought. This was no time to think about the temple, the Jedi, none of it. Raising his arms above his head, he began to sway to the rhythm, focusing on his hips. Clients liked that sort of stuff. 

Turning away from the Duke and his attendant, Kanan opened his eyes, looking past the sea of partygoers and into the glittering lights reflecting onto the wall. He almost got into it until the attendant smacked a calloused hand across an exposed ass cheek. “That’s the spirit, pretty boy!” 

With a harsh chuckle, she melted back into the crowd and Kanan slipped into auto pilot, moving his limbs like a mechanic would repair a hyperdrive. What he wouldn’t do for a drink right now… 

As the night wore on, the party grew more rambunctious. Duke Roton even rose at one point, only to go to the dessert table, but still it was something other than smoking and laughing from the being. That was another thing. As time passed, more and more smoke accumulated in the domed space, making the huge room feel even more claustrophobic than it already had from within the cage. Picking out the distinct scent of death sticks, Kanan tried to tap into the force to filter some of the toxins out. 

If this was how the Duke lived, it was a shock he’d made it past being middle aged, Kanan mused. Suddenly, the Duke rose again, but this time it seemed to be with purpose. After an attendant silenced the band, the crowd quieted to listen to a few words spoken in what Kanan assumed was Devaronese, and the crowd filed out nearly as quickly as they came. When the Duke pointed to Kanan with a sneer, the human knew it was not a good sign. 

The same female attendant as before approached, unlocking the cage and fastening a collar of the same make as the belt around Kanan’s neck, tugging on an ornate chain lead. “You are summoned, Heron.” 

Following a pace behind her, Kanan tried to keep a straight face. It was hard to maintain when brought face to face with the Duke, breath reeking of wine and tobacco. “Hm. Yes. I like this one. We will not eat it!” He announced with a hearty laugh that ended in a guttural cough. 

“On your knees, human.” Before Kanan had a chance to comply, the attendant swiped his legs out from under him, landing on his face at the Duke’s feet. 

“Bal!” The Duke chastised. “Just because I said not to kill it does not mean I want it broken.” 

The woman bowed. “Apologies.” 

Back up on his knees, Kanan stared ahead into the Duke’s murky grey eyes. “Here on Devaron, we do not believe in slaves.” Kanan fought hard not to roll his eyes. “However, you are my property… For the time being. Prove your worth, and you may earn your freedom.” So it was a sort of indentured servitude that Kanan had gotten himself into. 

A long pause followed, and the woman, Bal, kicked Kanan in the thigh. “Answer your lord.” 

“Yes, my lord. Thank you, my lord.” Kanan corrected quickly, bowing his head in the same fashion Bal had earlier. 

“Very good. And if you do not succeed… I am a very hungry man.” Taking a long drag from his pipe, the Duke looked over Kanan one final time. “Bal, Vintadu, take him in the back. Prepare him for his first real job.” 

The inflection on the word ’real’ scared Kanan more than being shoved into the cage had. But then again, it was not like this was anything new for him. 

Dragged away by Bal, the woman pulling on the lead before Kanan even had a chance to stand back up, he was shoved by who he identified as Vintadu, a male attendant with dark facial tattoos and a sturdy build. “We’ll get you ready alright.” He taunted as Kanan stumbled forward. Yeah, he really needed a drink right about now. 

Instead, he found himself stripped of the one thing covering what little modesty he had and shoved under a sulfurous underground waterfall which filled an ankle high wading pool in a sort of natural basement ready room. Vintadu washed his hair and body with strongly scented oils while Bal set about digging through a trunk of force knows what. This part was not half bad, at least if Vintadu would stop scraping at his scalp with sharp fingernails, cut to a point. Kanan also realized the man was missing a whole thumb. 

Once pulled out of the waterfall, Kanan was instructed to sit on a stone hewn into a sort of bench at the edge of the pool. Bal returned with colorful strips of fabric in her hands, working with Vintadu to weave them into intricate braids they twisted Kanan’s hair into. 

“Usually we’d wrap these around horns but seeing you have this…” Bal tugged on one of the braids, his scalp already sensitive after Vintadu’s scratching. “We’ll do the female style.” 

Kanan just shrugged. Not like he had a choice in the matter. Satisfied with their work, the two Devaronians stepped back, but only for a moment. From a small pack attached to her belt, Bal pulled out a small rectangular object. When she opened the lid, Kanan immediately realized what it was. A makeup palette. Closing his eyes, he held still as firm hands and a wiry brush dusted across his eyelids, cheeks, and shoulders. A thick substance was painted across his lips, and then something gripped onto his earlobe. A thin and cold metal strand settled on his shoulder. Daring to open his eyes a few seconds later, he looked at the backs of the attendants and glanced down into his reflection in the water. 

Dark kohl was smudged on his eyelids, and red pigment with a glistening quality adorned his cheeks and shoulders. His lips were the same black as kohl, and the earring was a simple silver chain with little droplets of precious stones caught in the metal. This also matched the collar that was starting to irritate him more and more. 

“Stand.” Bal commanded, and Kanan did just that. She wrapped another silken bit of fabric around his waist, tying it at his hip. 

“No, that’s too much.” Vintadu argued. “If the Duke wanted a strip show, he would have asked for one. His intentions were clear.” 

Bal removed the fabric, tossing it to the floor. “Since you are so sure…” Kanan sensed the tension between the two attendants. Perhaps he could exploit this. But first, he’d need to observe more. Let them believe he was harmless. Get comfortable. 

“Alright, let’s get this show started.” Bal yanked on the lead, and before he knew it Kanan was again presented to the Duke, now in a more private chamber. Kanan memorized the route they took. 

Duke Roton clapped his hands together, sitting on a long sofa with an admirer on either side of him. In front of the sofa was a low mattress, piled high with ornate quilts and pillows. Vintadu stepped ahead, clearing the center of what Kanan recognized was to be his stage. What he did not expect was for Bal to start stripping away her own clothing, belt dropping to the floor followed by the thick fabric of her tunic and slacks. 

“I present to you, Lord Roton Kizz, Bal Ma’lan and Heron.” She announced once fully nude, bowing to the Duke. Vintadu sat himself between the Duke’s legs, resting his head on a thick inner thigh. Duke Roton stroked the attendant’s horns thoughtfully. 

“Proceed, Bal.” The Duke stated, taking another long drag from his pipe. 

“As you wish, my Lord.” Bal continued, finally pulling out of the bow to tug Kanan over to the edge of the bed. Kanan realized she’d left on a sturdy pair of boots, and the sole connected with his ass, pushing him down to hands and knees. At another shove, he lay flat on the bed, and she stepped up to stand on his spine. Playing with a pert breast, Bal pretended to contemplate what she was going to do with the man below her. The Duke was always one for a show, and she knew just how to please him. 

“Sir, may I have the gloves.” She asked with a sneer. 

One of the admirers threw over two Shaak leather hand coverings that Kanan recognized immediately. He didn’t protest, but did feel a pang of anger as Bal slid them over her fingers. “Fits like, well, a glove.” 

“Just like you’ll fit over him.” Duke Roton jeered. Bal’s smile melted minisculely and she took her frustration out by stomping on Kanan’s back. That will leave a bruise. 

Stepping back, she toed at Kanan’s scrotum, and he braced himself, but the pain never came. Instead, Bal squatted and fondled him with surprising softness, the smooth leather cool on his skin. Taking a deep breath, Kanan willed himself to hardness, a trick he’d learned when he first realized he was having trouble getting it up for some clients. It wasn’t the most effective, but thankfully it worked now. 

Bal leaned forward, draping her body across Kanan’s back. “Let’s get these gloves dirty, hm?” She asked rhetorically, nibbling at his ear before shoving two fingers into Kanan’s mouth, yanking on a braid to pull his head up. Kanan looked across the room to find Vintadu lazily sucking the Duke off, his hand still on the attendant’s horn to guide his pace. 

Pulling back with slicked fingers, Bal did not hesitate to press both of them into Kanan. Her digits were strong yet slender, and so this was not exactly a difficult task for the human. Yet, knowing his place and what the Duke wanted, he cried out like a bitch in heat, keening on the pressure inside of him. He guessed right and the Duke cheered them on. “Add a third!” 

Bal did just that, thrusting gloved fingers in and out, yet avoiding a certain spot. Kanan didn't take offense to it, and moaned all the more. As Bal got rougher, Kanan found himself enjoying himself somewhat, skilled fingers danced across his skin and slapped his ass in turn. He’d never considered himself an exhibitionist, but a cheering audience did give him a bit of a high. Wanting to please the crowd, he murmured that he could take the whole fist. 

Not needing to be told twice, Bal started by slipping in a fourth finger… “No. That ass is mine. Only three.” Duke Roton stated, and Bal immediately removed the offending digit. “Heron, we must teach you to only be a whore when you are told to be. It is not becoming to ask for such things. Bal?” 

“Yes, my lord.” Rising to her knees, she pulled on the lead and brought it crashing down across Kanan’s back, the thin chain leaving a bright red welt in pale skin. 

After five lashings, she looked up to the Duke. “One for each finger the slut begged for. Very good. Now, I tire of this performance. Get on with it.” 

With a guiding tug from Bal, Kanan turned over, erect member saluting the green skinned Devaronian. Suddenly efficient, Bal wasted no time in straddling over his midsection. “Let’s not let you scream like the bitch you are, yeah.” She muttered, pulling the clean glove off and balling it up, shoving it between black stained lips. The thick leather made a large wad, leaving his mouth ajar and teeth exposed, white a stark contrast to the dark color. 

Then, dragging her hand along his shoulder and pinching a pink nipple, she mounted him, lowering down on his cock with the ease of someone in practice. Humming in satisfaction, she wriggled the last few inches down until their bodies were flush. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against Kanan’s, snapping her hips up and down in quick succession, squeezing and clenching around his dick. Kanan had never felt a woman like this, and groaned into the gag, eyes hooding over at the pleasure coursing through him. Bal was incredibly wet, and where before she’s avoided his hot spots, his vision was ablaze with each movement of the Devaronian. 

Lowering her head, she bit and pulled at Kanan’s bottom lip, her own mouth coming away with a dusting of the makeup. Scrabbling for purchase, Kanan grabbed at Bal, one hand gripping her hip and the other coming to rest on her lower back. 

“Grab her ass!” One of the admirers jeered, and Kanan snapped back to reality. Right, this was a show. Slowly, he slid his hand along the curve of Bal’s spine, finally indulging the admirer with a firm, long squeeze. Bal was lithe, all muscle and tone, yet there was a tenderness to her rear, green flesh spilling between tan digits. With the hand on her hip, Kanan followed the form of her side, tracing ribs until he cupped a breast, able to cover the whole mound with his hand. 

Bal arched her back, showing off for the Duke, and Kanan teased her nipple between two fingers, twisting and tugging. Kanan gasped into his gag when a small trickle of pale blue escaped from between his fingers. The audience oohed at the sudden display. “There you go...” The Duke commented. Bal did little more than huff, keeping up her act despite the sudden change in plan. “Go on, Heron. Taste it.” 

Ripping the gag from his mouth, Kanan moved his hand from Bal’s ass and sat up on an elbow, panting hard from his arousal and mind hazed by her motions. She slowed down on his dick but did not let up entirely. The grip she put on the back of his head was excruciatingly hard, but Kanan had his freedom to earn and was going to be on his best behavior. Squeezing her olive nipple again, he stuck out his tongue to lap at the blue milk. It was not revolting, so that was a plus. 

“So?” The Duke prompted. 

Kanan, deciding to go all in, mentally apologized to Bal. “It’s good.” Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips around her breast, holding her in place with a firm hand on her back as he sucked. 

The Duke and his admirers erupted. Kanan was simply glad his gamble paid off. “Look at the human! Suckling from our breast!” The admirers had similar comments that pointed to Devaronian superiority. Kanan, with his nose pressed against Bal’s chest, breathed deeply, swallowing a few warm sips down before pulling back, allowing a blue drip to fall into the patch of hair at his chin. Growling, Bal smacked him across the face. 

“Back on the floor.” She nearly hissed. Kanan lowered himself back down on the bed, the back of his head throbbing from her hold on the braids. Like night and day, Bal got back into it, face going slack as she picked up her pace on Kanan, riding his dick like there was no tomorrow, strong legs bringing her up and down. She lost herself in the motion. Kanan rutted his hips against her until she came, pale fluid rushing out to coat him in slick. 

“Oh, look at that, one who can last longer than our women!” Kanan heard the exchange of credit chips, of course they would bet on this. Gripping Bal’s hips, he fucked her harder, the woman bouncing on his lap in a daze. Worried she’d fall over in post orgasmic bliss, Kanan flipped them around, laying Bal beneath him as he pounded into her. 

Eventually, Kanan had lost track of time but some had passed, he came into her, spilling inside that wet heat and then rolling over to collapse at her side, panting to catch his breath. The observers erupted into applause. “Very good! Now then, Vintadu, clean these two up.” 

Kanan felt himself pulled to his feet, but hardly realized what was going on until he was back on the stool in the chamber with the waterfall. A powerful slap from Bal pulled him back to consciousness. “What was that?!” She roared. 

Kanan raised his hands defensively. “I didn’t know!” He knew exactly what she was talking about. 

Bal crossed her arms over her chest, her clothes already back on. “It’s a medical condition. Don’t think you can knock me up or anything.” She scowled.

Relief flooded Kanan, but he’d not really been too concerned about that until Bal brought it up. Vintadu tossed a small towel into Kanan’s lap, and passed another to Bal. “Wash up. Then we sleep.” 

Looking down into the pool again, Kanan saw that his makeup was a complete mess, kohl streaked down his cheeks from tears he’d not even realized he cried, and his hair was a disaster, braids frizzy and half pulled out. Bal kneeled at the edge of the pool, wetting the cloth and wiping her face. Kanan sat down in the water, washing his shoulders first. 

There was a sharp tug on his ear, Vintadu yanking away the earring. Kanan paid it no mind, but quickly realized there was a sharp pain in his gut. He’d not eaten since he landed on the planet at least a cycle ago. “Any chance we get to eat?” 

Bal shrugged. “You eat when the Duke gives you food.” 

So be it. Washing away what would be the first of many days, he worked out the tangles and knots in his hair as has he could. Kanan dried himself and was taken to the sleeping chambers, lead tied off to the bed post. Trying to get comfortable on a thin mattress, Kanan reached out to the force for answers, but all he heard was Devaronian snores. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get worse before they get better, unfortunately, so as this goes on please do heed the tags. Things like drug abuse and addition will be touched on.  
I’ll add additional warnings at the top of each chapter as well.  
There will be a happy ending after all of this, in the shape of a familiar green Twi’lek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things might finally be looking up for Kanan, but not after quite the terrible morning. 
> 
> Additional warnings for eating come (against ones will), hunger, being used as a come dumpster at a fancy gala, and just everything in the tags. Please be safe if any of this squicks you, tap that big red X and have a lovely rest of your day!

“Rise and shine, sleemo.” A gruff voice called out, and a firm palm smacked Kanan across the cheek when he did not budge. “The Duke wants you.” 

Kanan sat up quickly, the collar around his neck choking him when the chain attached to the bed post reached its rather short limit. The attendant, who Kanan recognized as Vintadu, detached the collar and fastened a simple chain lead, which he gave a firm pull. “Now.” 

Scrambling to his feet, Kanan left the sleeping quarters behind, only a bit of early morning sunlight wafting in through high windows. He figured he only had four, maybe five hours of sleep. Figured the Duke probably had less. Not that it mattered, he was obviously awake and had summoned his human prize, or whatever it was he thought of Kanan. 

Winding through the halls of the palace, Vintadu tossed Kanan a sheer blue piece of fabric, which the human tied around his waist. It reached about half way down his thighs, which was not much but better than nothing. “You’re lucky.” The tan skinned Devaronian droned on. “He wants you to attend breakfast. Maybe you’ll get the table scraps.” 

As if excited by the prospect, Kanan’s stomach warbled. Vintadu laughed. “Or maybe not. One can never tell when it comes to such things.” 

Reaching their destination, Vintadu threw open heavy double doors and pulled Kanan in behind him. “My Lord, the requested human.” 

Kanan found a long table spread out with fruits and roasted meats and other delicacies awaiting him in the room. The smell was intoxicating. But when he laid his eyes on the Duke, his appetite was nearly quelled. The large pink Devaronian had his morning robe, made of a plush blue fabric, wide open and one of the admirers from the night before was between his legs, head bobbing at the pace a bloated pink hand tangled in her hair demanded. The Duke hardly paid her any other mind, gesturing to Kanan with his other arm. 

“Ah, took you long enough. Sit.” At the other end of the table was a simple wooden bench that Vintadu shoved Kanan towards. The attendant made to leave the room, but the Duke spoke up before Vintadu could reach the doors. “Ah-ah. You too. Take a seat, Tek.” 

Stopping in his tracks, Vintadu turned around and sat down next to Kanan with a huff only the human could hear.

At least you have pants on, Kanan thought to himself, half expecting the Duke to tell him to crawl under the table and take the admirer’s place. 

Neither man moved to take a piece of the tantalizing spread before them despite the hunger gnawing away at their insides. Duke Roton just grinned ahead at them, the mess on his plate speaking to a meal already had. Kanan hopefully considered that what was before them was in fact the table scraps. 

Instead, the Duke snapped his fingers and his staff slipped into the space and began clearing the table, platter by platter. 

“If you could have one thing,” The Duke began as the staff made quick work of cleaning up. “What would it be, dear human.” 

Kanan considered his options and eventually pointed to a large slab of what looked to be nerf steak. “That, my lord.” 

“Leave it.” Duke Roton commanded as one of his staff started to lift the platter. The steak was left in its place as everything else was cleared. “And you, Tek?” 

Vintadu had been here many times before. He went for something far less ambitious, a fruit filled bread loaf. 

“Leave that as well.” 

Soon, only those two food items remained. The Duke commanded the other admirer to bring the trays forward, and she did. Meanwhile, the one on his prick moaned as he held her lips flush against his groin, keeping her there for several long seconds as his eyes glazed over. With a humph, he came into her. “Don’t swallow.” He said softly, and her cheeks puffed out as she did as he ordered. 

Breaking the loaf in half, the Duke hollowed out the center, making a sort of bowl with the crust exterior. “In here.” And she did. 

Kanan cringed as what Vintadu was hoping to be his meal was desecrated, the soft innards squished into a tight ball. His gut twisted into knots when the Duke asked him, “Are you thirsty, human?” 

Swallowing down, Kanan shook his head. “No, my lord.” 

The Duke sighed dramatically. “Oh but you must be, you’ve not had…” he grinned wickedly. “Ah yes, last night. You were spoiled. Come here.” 

Kanan felt like he was going to be sick by the time he sat on the bench on the other side of the table at the Duke’s side. He waved his admirers away who sat on the floor on a bed of pillows in the corner of the room, watching. Duke Roton brought the crust to Kanan’s lips. Shaking, Kanan tightly gripped the bench on either side of his legs as he cracked open his mouth. 

It took most of his willpower to not gag on the warm, acidic fluid that filled his mouth as the Duke tipped the bowl, emptying its contents into Kanan. Swallowing it down as quickly as it came, Kanan only coughed when the bowl was moved away. 

“Good.” Folding the crust in half, the Duke tossed it across the table where it slid and landed in Vintadu’s lap. The Duke hardly paid any mind if the attendant ate or not. Vintadu did not hesitate to take a bite, finishing it off nearly as fast as Kanan had downed the insides. The ball of fruit and wheat landed on the floor, rolling under the table for later, Kanan and Vintadu simultaneously hoped. Using the force, Kanan pushed the ball along until it butted up against the tip of Vintadu’s shoe. With some discrete moving, it soon found its way inside the ankle-high boot the Devaronian wore. 

Next, Duke Roton appraised the nerf steak, sliced thickly and still steaming hot. Taking a slice on his fork, he took a large bite from it, chewing thoughtfully. Kanan suddenly found his appetite returned, just being in such close proximity to the meat. With a flick of his wrist, the bitten slice ended up on the floor beside Kanan. It was very obviously a purposeful gesture. 

“Oh how very clumsy of me.” The Duke exclaimed. “I certainly can’t eat something that has landed on the floor, now can I?” 

Kanan was not quite sure how to reply, and was glad the Duke continued on without a response. 

“But… I don’t think a bit of dust can harm a human now can it?” The Duke took a hold of Kanan’s long hair, uncombed and simply tucked behind his ear. “And don’t touch it with your hands, that’s improper.” With a firm yank, Kanan was thrown off the bench and onto his back. Flipping over, he got on his hands and knees and lowered his head, deeply inhaling the aroma of the steak. 

Bending his elbows, he bit down on the corner, shaking his head to free a chunk. He hardly even noticed two pink hands untying the knot at his hip. But when the Duke pulled up on the fabric, Kanan nearly spit out the piece he was chewing, his testacles being squeezed by the upward force being applied to the fabric. Duke Roton laughed. Kanan steeled himself against the pain and kept eating. 

“This one is determined, hm.” Duke Roton commented to no one in particular. Kanan did not even freeze when a warm, thick finger trailed along the curve of his spine and then between his ass cheeks. He was, however, relieved when Roton didn’t try anything further. 

Slice of meat finished, Kanan sat up on his haunches, looking up at the Duke. Duke Roton, however, was paying more attention to Vintadu. “I will have very important guests at lunch today, so prepare the human and… the screen.” 

“Yes, my lord.” Vintadu replied, standing up and bowing to Duke Roton who swung the blue fabric he’d stripped from Kanan around like it were a toy. 

“Good.” Standing up, the Duke was flanked by his admirers as they left. Kanan began thinking they might be more than just arm candy. “And make sure he’s marked. I don’t want a repeat of Cygni.” 

Once they were alone, he asked, “Are those his wives?” 

Vintadu chuffed. “They wish.” And that was the only information Kanan would get out of him as they gorged themselves on the left over steak, each having their fill with only the drippings left behind. 

“So, what is this screen?” Kanan asked as Vintadu dragged him down the halls with extra vigor. “And what did he mean by ‘marked’?” 

“Trust me, human, I’m doing you a favor not telling you” 

Back in the cavernous room, Vintadu dropped Kanan’s lead and the human stepped up to the waterfall to drink. The water had a mineral laden after taste but seemed potable enough, and Kanan was absolutely parched. Vintadu did the same, using a small cup that Kanan had no clue where it came from. 

Not long after, Bal joined them in the space, dressed similarly to Vintadu in a loose linen shirt and pants with ankle high boots. Upon seeing her, Vintadu whipped out the hunk of bread and a slice of the steak that he had spirited away. She ate as ravenously as Kanan had. 

“So what’s the order today?” She asked, applying some simple makeup to herself after washing her face in the waterfall. 

“The screen. And we have to mark him.” Vintadu replied flatly, rummaging around in a trunk as Kanan sat himself on the stone bench from the day before at the edge of the water. 

Bal patted Kanan’s shoulder almost sympathetically. “Just relax and it will be over quickly.” She also pinched his ear. “Good opportunity to get some intel though. Let us know if anything interesting is said.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Kanan wasn’t sure if he could consider Bal and Vintadu his friends, but they seemed to be his allies in this whole experience. It was not like they were treated much better than he was. 

“Turn over.” Bal said firmly, and Kan found himself laying on his belly on the hard stone. “I won’t make it too big.” 

“Make what too- ow!” Kanan cried out as a needle pierced the skin at the base of his spine. Once, twice, three times, again and again. He put the pieces together in his mind. He was being marked. With a tattoo. Smack in the center of his back. 

“So what exactly is this going to prevent?” Kanan asked as he stopped flinching every time the needle hit. 

“One of the guests stealing you away to a place worse than this.” Bal answered. 

“If you can believe such a thing exists.” Vintadu added. 

“Nah, I believe it. Probably been there a few times.” Kanan joked only half way. He’d been in dire straights many times before, especially right after Master Bilaba’s death. Not wanting to think about the Jedi and his past self when laying naked on a rock in the basement of some sex palace, Kanan shook the thought from his mind. 

Bal and Vintadu fell into argumentative banter, and Kanan just closed his eyes, centering himself for whatever was to come. 

When the needle finally stilled, Kanan heard the pair bickering over clothing choice for him. 

“I still think it will be helpful for his back to have some support.” Bal argued. 

Vintadu huffed. “Of course you would, you have tits. You know who doesn’t? Him.” 

“He has a spine though. Sometimes I wonder if your horns are growing in both directions.” 

“Oh hush, milk brain. I was the one told to prepare him, not you.”

“You know damn well that Roton Kriffing Kizz meant us both.” Bal retorted, anger bursting out at the seams at such a crude comment. 

Kanan sat up to see Vintadu crossing his arms. “Well I’m the one getting lashings if Kizz doesn’t like how he looks.” 

“As long as he’s wearing blue, we’ll be fine.” 

Speaking up, Kanan offered his opinion on the matter. “I don’t know what I’m getting into, but if you thing I’m going to need… Support, I’ll take it.” 

“Fine!” Vintadu barked out, exasperated. “Do what you want.” 

“With pleasure.” Bal added, diving into the trunk and coming back out with a bundle of fabrics. “Pick some shoes that match this, Vintadu.” 

Before he got dressed, Kanan stood up and craned his neck to try and see what exactly was on his back. It was a small black pentagon with what looked like two banthas mating in it. He assumed it was something else, but it was too hard to tell in the rippling water. Either way, he was certainly marked with the Duke’s crest. 

“Arms up.” Bal commanded and she slipped a ribbed blue garment over Kanan’s arms. He quickly realized it was a corset and somewhat regretted butting into the argument. Turning him around, Bal began to tighten the lace at the back. “Breath in.” She’d say before tugging. Somehow, when she was finished, Kanan could still breathe but his spine was certainly supported. It would take a miracle for him to touch his toes. 

“Sit.” She ordered next, and Kanan did as asked, posture perfect as she slid his feet into sheer over the knee blue socks with delicate lace at the top, keeping them up with a matching lace garters. 

Kanan found it a bit odd that she paid little mind to his face and hair like the night before. All Bal did was tie his hair up in a tight bun with a blue ribbon. When Vintadu returned, he was carrying tall navy blue leather boots with a chunky heel that had to be at least six inches. “These good?” 

Bal nodded. “Yeah, Kizz will like that.” 

Zipping up the sides, Kanan was then instructed to walk around the cavernous space. It took a few laps, but he found his stride in the impractical footwear that ended just below his knee. 

“One more thing.” Vintadu added, swiping thick lines of the black kohl from before around Kanan’s eyes and a strip trailing from his bottom lip to his chin. “A little treat for after.” 

Then, Kanan was marched off to what looked like a banquet hall. At the front of the room was a raised platform, two steps up, where Kanan was lead. Here, there was a sort of closet with a curtain covering the front, a tall box sticking out from the front wall of the room. Vintadu pulled the curtain to the side to reveal a hole in the wall at waist height. Kanan realized what the screen was and his heart sank. 

“Bend over, now.” Bal asked, as if Kanan didn’t know exactly what this was. Gritting his teeth, Kanan did that as Bal slipped into the space through a door in the side of the box. There was a padded ledge for Kanan to rest his elbows on, and not much else. Bal connected a short lead attached to the ledge to Kanan’s collar, preventing any movement aside from minor adjustments. She patted his cheek almost affectionately. It was too dark to read her expression, and then she was gone, door closed and locked behind her. 

Kanan felt the curtain closed, thick fabric settling on his bare ass. He tried to mediate, the waiting excruciating. As the time passed slowly, he did find himself agreeing with Bal that support was helpful, and it's not like anyone would see it. His shoulders still began to cramp, and the shoes were incredibly uncomfortable, pinching his toes. 

He was almost glad when voices began to filter in, the space filling. The volume quickly grew and the talking all merged into a loud drone. Closing his eyes and focusing, Kanan tried to pick up bits of individual conversions. Most were rather dull, about the food or politics or other unhelpful things. But one chat caught Kanan’s ear.

“...today? Last year was quite good.”

“Yes, so tight and firm. Barely even squirmed.” 

“Qu’op got him to scream though. That was good.”

“Yeah it's a shame he had to turn around and steal the fellow. I was looking forward to a repeat performance.” 

This certainly could be an avenue to explore. He could probably persuade one of the guests to ‘kidnap’ him like the Cygni person Duke Roton had mentioned. But then again, he’d been marked, so that could present an issue… Unless Bal got out too with her tattooing supplies. 

Kanan smiled to himself in the dark. A poor opportunity just turned itself into a better one. He’d just have to pick wisely when deciding who to mind trick… 

“I have an announcement!” Duke Roton Kizz’s voice boomed over the crowd from the raised platform after lunch had worn on for some time, the food eaten and conversations had. “Or rather, a new treat for us all to enjoy.” 

A hush fell over the room as the curtain was pulled aside to reveal what, or rather, who was hidden behind the thick fabric. Then, the gathered guests broke out into a roaring applause, complimenting today’s desert course. Kanan hoped to be gone by dinner. 

“Of course, hosts first.” The Duke said at a lower tone, turning around to face his newest acquisition. Kanan braced himself as a large hand smacked his ass, surely leaving a bright mark the same color as the pink appendage. A thick stripe of something cold and wet streaked itself between his cheeks. Then, something thick and blunt lined itself up with his entrance without preamble. Kanan blessed his stars that at least there would be some lubrication as the Duke pressed in, thrusting in shallow and slowly stroking deeper. 

The stretch stung, but the Duke was not very well endowed and it was bearable. When the Duke grabbed his flaccid member and began massaging it to attention, however, Kanan squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting the Duke to even try to pleasure him. 

Kanan’s wish was granted as all the Duke did was grip his cock, not stroking it or really paying it any attention aside as something to hold. In just a minute, the Duke was squirting into him, and then with another smack he stepped away to another round of cheers. Kanan shifted his weight between his legs, stiff from standing still for so long, and a new guest scaled the steps towards him. 

This person teased Kanan at first, scratching along the exposed bit of leg above the stockings and then unhooking one of the garters, pulling the stocking down to his knees and teasing the skin there. Kanan just balled his fists. Rather than the expected dick, however, a tongue probed his anus, going in and lapping out most of the Duke’s seed. Kanan hated to admit it, but this actually felt rather good. Reaching out with the force, Kanan realized this was one of the female admirers, not a guest, putting on a show of cleaning him us as she lapped along the while drips that had come out with the Duke’s cock. 

Then, a guest approached and wasted no time in sheathing a significantly longer member within Kanan, piercing him with intense motions that would probably bruise his insides. The fucking was rough but thankfully short as Kanan clenched around the cock to speed things along. Another shot of come painted his insides and there was no cleaning this time as a new dick shoved its way within him, thick and hot and moving eagerly to fill the space the previous member opened up. 

Kanan considered mind tricking this excited guest, but when the admirer sat between his legs and her hand fondled his testacles he lost his train of thought and then they were gone, choosing to pull out and come on his left ass cheek. 

When the next cock, long and thick and curved just the right way, penetrated into his loosened hole, Kanan saw stars in the dark and involuntarily pushed back against the guest. 

“This one likes it, too.” A soft voice commented, and Kanan honed in on it, whispering under his breath. 

“You like me, and you will come back for me after lunch.” 

“I like him…” The voice added in more of a drone, and he fucked Kanan harder, plowing him at the perfect angle. The admirer only needed to pump his cock a few times before he came against the wall, and as he shook and sputtered the guest came as well, filling him up so that when he pulled out, come leaked from Kanan’s anus profusely. 

It continued, the next guests not agreeing who ought to go first and deciding to both fuck Kanan at once, stretching him out further with both their cocks squeezing into him and rubbing against each other. Kanan didn’t scream, but he thought he might break the ledge with how hard he gripped down onto it. His neck ached from straining at the collar and he begged for the chain to break, but it held firm. 

He hoped the guest would be able to come back for him, find him with Bal and Vintadu and spirit them all away from this awful place. 

When the pair finished, Kanan heard a familiar grunt behind him. The Duke. “You all loosened him up so much with that stunt I ought to have your kidneys as compensation.” He muttered as the admirer lapped Kanan clean. Then, he drove into Kanan, much easier to take the first time. Kanan felt himself blush, some base part of him embarrassed about being so used. He’d taken some big cocks before, and some strange ones, but never so many in a row like this. And judging from his count on the room, they were not even half way done. 

Having accomplished his goal, Kanan forced himself into a deep meditative state, ignoring everything around him and honing in on the force, allowing his consciousness to tap into the flow of the life energy around him, as chaotic as it was. The next thing he knew, he was being unchained and backed out of the wall. Bal slowly straightened him up, dried come sticking between his legs and spilling out from him more as he stood. There was a slow clap from behind, and Kanan was spun around to see Duke Roton sitting by himself in the room, all of the mess cleared out except for Kanan. 

“You did beautifully, human.” The Duke praised him, a smile spreading across plush features. “Very well done. You’ve earned the evening off. Wash him off and take him to bed. Shame to lose those streaks though, they make his face so… Pitiful. And I mean that in a good way, truly.” 

Kanan hardy made heads or tails of it all, just nodding along as Bal lead him down the two steps where he nearly fell in the ridiculous shoes and out into the hall. She did not say a word as she took him back to the cavernous space and sat him down on the stone bench. Looking down into his reflection, Kanan finally understood what the Duke was referring too. Long, dark tear streaks covered his cheeks trailing from the corners of the eyes, the water having dragged the kohl with it. 

With a soft wet cloth, Bal wiped the kohl away, and then asked Kanan if he could stand after she removed the boots and stockings. Doing that, she then cleaned between his legs. She muttered an apology as she reached into his entrance with the cloth, cleaning that out as best as she could. 

Vintadu appeared next, unlacing the corset as Bal washed and Kanan came out of his daze. It took much of his discipline to not panic seeing what happened, but he stayed in control and accepted a pale linen gown from Vintadu to wear, the soft fabric ending just below his knees and having loose sleeves that were long enough to reach his fingertips. 

The last thing Bal did was untie his hair and brush it out with a comb, not yanking on any snarls. As Vintadu started motioning to the door, someone entered rather than them exit. A short statured Devaronian wearing a yellow tunic that stood against dark green skin and strained against well trained muscles. 

“I like him.” He muttered, pointing to Kanan. “I’ve come for him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Nightswan enters the picture as an unlikely ally!


	3. Chapter 3

“And the others.” Kanan added, gesturing to Bal and Vintadu. 

“And the others.” The man repeated. 

The two attendants exchanged a quick glance before gathering up as many valuables as they could. “Lead the way.” 

“I’ll need you to grab your tattoo things, too.” Kanan added. “Seeing you marked me and all.” 

“Right, sure.” Bal grabbed a small vial of ink, enough for one cover up, and her needle and was ready. “Who is this, exactly?” 

“Tell them your name.” Kanan prompted. 

“Sir Embral Pi, at your service.” The short, green skinned being replied. 

“First time I’ve heard that in my direction, hm. So what’s this great plan of yours, sir?” Bal asked the newcomer. 

“We leave.” He replied simply, turning away. 

“Just follow me.” Kanan added. Vintadu shrugged, figuring that not much worse could happen to him seeing that Devaronians didn’t believe in the death penalty, so he was already in the worst sort of sentence he could achieve. Bal was of a similar mindset.

Sneaking through the palace wasn’t too difficult with how dim the Duke kept things at night. 

“Wait.” 

Kanan froze when Embral spoke up, sounding suddenly lucid. Had his mind trick worn off? They were in a section of the palace now with visitor quarters. Maybe he subconsciously knew he needed something from his quarters? Kanan hoped this was the case as Embral opened a door. “Come.” 

A human male exited the suite, dark hair combed back and patchy hair covered his cheeks in a stubbly layer. Their most identifying feature, however, was two mandala-like tattoos on either cheek, in small detailed circles. He was obviously marked, the property of Embral. Wonderful. 

At least he was decently dressed, in a plain tunic and pants in a green color similar to Embral’s skin. 

“Who’s that?” Vintadu asked in a hushed whisper. 

“Mine.” Embral provided, tugging the man out of the room with a harsh tug of the wrist. In the light, he looked a bit older than Kanan, probably in his mid 30s, and his face told of a hard life leading up to this point. 

“I meant his name, asshole.” Vintadu growled, looking ready to slit the other Devaronian’s throat. 

“We need him.” Kanan hissed, stepping in front of Vintadu. 

“Call me Nevil. What, uh, what’s going on out here might I ask?” The man said, thankfully in a soft tone. 

“We’re leaving.” Embral butted in. 

Distant footsteps kicked the group into high gear, and Kanan decided he’d explain this all later. “Now.” 

In the next hall, however, the plan immediately hit a roadblock in the form of two large guards. Female Devaronians wearing pale pink plastoid and black leather armor with sharp-looking helmets. “Where are you off too, Womp Rats?” One of them jeered, stepping into the middle of the pathway with her hand hovering over a holstered electro-prod. 

Bal and Vintadu cursed themselves for forgetting about the night guard patrols. 

“I am Sir Embral Pi, and I am leaving.” 

The guards scoffed. “You may pass with any being marked as yours. If I check, all of these will have your mark, yes?” 

“No. But I am taking them.” 

That earned Embral a quick shock from the guard, and he fell down to the floor, fingers twitching. 

“Anyone else?” 

Of all people, Nevil spoke up next. 

“He was just escorting us back to his quarters. The Duke permitted him his servants for the night.” 

The guards shared a knowing look. “Ah. Interesting. It would seem that the Duke’s wishes will not be met, then, seeing that your guardian is out cold for the night.” 

Kanan did not like where this was going when the guards stepped closer. 

“Never did get to see what went on at the lunch.” She muttered with a sick grin. 

“On your knees. All four of you.” The other, taller guard commanded, stepping over the body of Sir Embral Pi. Probing out with the force, Kanan confirmed what the guards said, he’d be out for several hours after such a shock. 

He could have attacked, but incapacitating one would lead to being shocked by the other, and using the force would out him for what he really was, and well he wasn’t out of the thick of it just yet. So, they’d just have to let the guards have their fun and wait for an opening. 

And did the guards ever have their fun. The shorter one fancied Vinadu, unceremoniously stripping him of his clothes (and the smuggled valuables, pocketing various jewels and trinkets) and pinning him up against the wall. She bit at his neck, ramming two spit-slicked fingers into him. The Devaronian man was completely silent through all of it. 

The other guard seemed to be interested in something more exotic, calling for both Kanan and Nevil. She directed Kanan to lay on the ground as she stripped down herself, and soon he was nearly suffocating as she sat on his face. 

“And you, I want you hard as a rock.” She jeered, palming Nevil over his pants as he straddled over her. Reaching a hand between her legs, she roughly squeezed Kanan’s genitals. “Get to it, pretty boy.” 

Probing with his tongue, Kanan tried to block out his thoughts as he circled around the rim of her asshole. The guard shuddered, rocking back against his face. “That’s it.” Pulling open Nevil’s pants, she leaned back, and he inserted himself within her, wrapping his arms around her for support, or at least that's what it should look like. Behind her back, blind, he began to fiddle with Kanan’s collar, thin metal tools tucked between his fingers. 

“Girl, come here.” The guard called out, somehow not satisfied with the two humans working on her. 

Bal barely hid her temper as she slid closer to the guard who snaked her hand under her shirt, giving her breast a firm squeeze. “Ah, I knew I recognized you.” The guard licked the pale fluid that was released off her fingers. “Use this in him.” She said, pulling a nightstick off her belt and handing it to Bal. “And you. Put on a show of it.” 

Holding the blunt instrument, Bal made a big deal of licking along its length, slicking it up with her tongue. 

“Use that milk of yours, too.” The guard added. Bal didn’t put up any resistance, noticing what was going on below the guard, and pulled her shirt over her head, wanting to keep the guard’s attention busy as she expressed more milk, drips falling onto the black rod. 

Mentally apologizing, she didn’t hesitate in ramming one of the rounded ends into Nevil, who cried out in surprise at the sudden intrusion. Taking the other end in her hands, Bal prepared to spear herself on it, but was distracted when the other guard cried out. Looking over, Vintadu brandished the electro-prod and was rearing up to shock the other guard. But her reaction was quick, and the weapon was turned back on its wielder.

Taking the opening, Kanan reached up to choke the guard, knocking the helmet from her head. Bal yanked the nightstick free, Nevil whimpering at the roughness of the motion, and thumped the other woman over the head. She collapsed, and the beings disentangled from each other. Kanan realized that the collar fell from his neck with a thud. 

“There’s trackers in those things.” Nevil said extending his hand. “My full name is Nevil Cygni and we are getting out of here.” 

Kanan took it, recognizing the name from the lunch. This was last year’s prize, stolen away by… 

Nevil toed at the body of Embral. “Shame. He just bought me and seemed willing to treat me half decently for once.” 

Ah. That made sense. He’d been pawned off a few times. That explained the two crests inked onto his face. Kanan considered himself lucky to be able to cover his own mark with a shirt. 

“About that, Vintadu is out for the count.” Bal lamented. 

“We’ll just take turns carrying him.” Kanan scooped the man into his arms, tossing him over his shoulder. “Grab anything worth something and let’s leave this dump for real.” 

“I know the codes for Embral’s shuttle. It’s this way.” 

Bal recalled the night patrols and ensured the party had no more company as they picked their way to the hangar. The shuttle was small but luxurious, and once boarded Kanan sank into the co-pilot’s seat as Bal got Vintadu strapped onto the acceleration couch. Nevil activated the controls and in just a minute and a few exchanged codes the ship was enveloped in the blue lines of hyperspace. 

Bal appeared in the cockpit then. “Come back here, Nevil. We need to clean your face.” She gave Kanan an apologetic look that said all he needed to know. She only had enough ink on her for one cover-up, and it wasn’t going to be his. They would not be able to enter any space port with Nevil’s ownership marks so visible, so it made sense and Kanan wasn’t upset. He’d just have to get the work done another time. 

The two disappeared into the back room, and Kanan rested his eyes, kicking his feet up on the console with the relief that he was, once again, as free as a hunted Jedi could be. 

“Wake up, we’re landing soon. Need to sell the goods and refuel.” Kanan woke up to Nevil shaking his shoulder, now sporting two solid black dots on his cheeks. It wasn’t the best cover up, but it would do. Could just say it was a style preference, nothing that would immediately grab the attention of the wrong crowds. 

Bal stood behind Kanan. “After that, we’re heading to Batuu. No imperial presence, no-man’s land.” She announced. Kanan winced at the name. 

“Mm. Rather not head back there. Where are we landing now?” 

“Gorse.” Nevil provided. 

Kanan shrugged. “They’ve got that lunar-mining colony right? Works for me.” 


End file.
